BEN: THE EXPOSITION
by SLUND
Summary: A romantic thriller featuring the famous actor Ben Kingsley, set to star as the Mandarin in Iron Man 3! BEN: THE EXPOSITION is the story of 2 young male lovers, roughly cast into the world of fame, fortune and love as they break into the house of Ben Kingsley for a simple night of fun. What transpires is one of the most original, and thrilling love stories in history...


_**BEN: THE EXPOSITION **_

_This is the story:__  
_  
It was a warm summer's night, and I knocked gently on the door of the great Ben Kingsley. After a minute or two waiting outside in the cool breeze, the doors slowly opened to reveal Ben himself standing there, wearing only a lace corset. I was astounded and aroused both at the same instant; seeing my hero before me, his soft, smooth skin and his appetizing anus below. I asked for entry, both to the house and his anus, and he nodded approvingly. I was hoping it was for the latter, but there was no way to know. Yet. I moved forward, Ben still having not uttered a word, his breathing revealing more to me than anything. He was excited, and so was I.

We moved into the kitchen, and I was offered a nice meal of steak and chips, served on a platter of tomato sauce and three week old mustard. I lapped it up furiously, feeling only a desire for the minutes still to come. Then Ben spoke; like a fire burning away within an old man's soul. The crispness, and ferocity with which he spoke the word made me feel at home.  
"Sex?"  
I need not respond with words, and flung off my clothes and emitted a high pitched wail, shaking my legs and my dangling member in between.

Ben looked on with such wisdom and delight at my slowly growing willy that I was sure that beneath his calm exterior lay a wizard of erotica. I leaned forward and peeled off his clothes, waxing down his lightly tanned stomach with the skill of an experienced waxer. His breathing increased slightly as I rubbed his nipples forcefully, for no more than 7 seconds on each. I lived each of those seconds as though they would be my last; breathing in the soft scent of his cologne as I did so. Then I crouched down and gently unravelled his belt, licking each hole as I did so, and flicking my tongue gently over the clasp. As his pants fell, and the wonderous sight of his bulging undergarments was revealed, I heard myself take a sudden intake of breath. With the strength of a charging Rhino, I tore his underwear from his body to reveal the wondrous creature below.

Suddenly, my friend of 31 years burst through the open kitchen window and landed face first into Ben's rectum, burying himself within it. I uttered a word of horror, "shit", which was exactly what was smeared all over my boyfriend's face. Things moved faster from here; we all stripped off, and with the power and enthusiasm of a group of mating primates, we engaged in anal intercourse...

This is the story continued...

Soon, Ben leaped from the writhing group of squiggling, sweaty men, clearly maddened by orgasmic energy. He began jumping about the house, flinging his large, bulbous phallus in circles as though it were a part of some ritualistic tribal dance. He shrieked quietly, his voice soon rising to a level at which we believed our ears would never recover from. We stopped our mating and turned to the source of the noise, however by the time we looked, Ben had vanished in a puff of smoke. Emerging from the smoke came to streams of seminal fluid which collided into our faces with the force of one hundred charging Siamese gibbons. We turned and attempted to lock eyes with each other, however were unable to do so due to the copious amounts of white fluid sealing our eyelids shut. We were alone in the house of our friend, master, and hero. Ben Kingsley was gone. Already I was starting to have urges, as I wished for a repeat offense from Ben Kingsley's trunk-like erection. And then, just as I thought all hope lost, I heard him. He was singing outside the front door, yet I only managed to catch the last few lines of his merry tune.

"Oh, is this the work of fate,  
that I am forced to sit and wait,  
as you drink my ejaculate,  
I guess i'll have to masturbate."

Then, with the strength of a large stick, Ben's penis swelled to super human size, and rammed the door down. The King was back.

By this stage, my friend and I were so in awe of his mighty member that we were cowering under a table. I did not believe that my anal cavity could stretch to such width, and I was already feeling the pain from my previous encounter. Ben stood at the door, and gave a large sniff flaring his nostrils, his eyes then darted to the table beneath which I lay. I closed my eyes and hoped for best; I suppose it was just a bit o' cock. I then heard thunderous foot steps, and his bulging manhood came thrashing down upon the table, splitting it in two and separating me from my friend. I was vulnerable. His now rather bulbous scrotum flopped about like some sort of wallowing hippopotamus, and came crashing down upon my head almost knocking me unconscious, and seeing stars. Then, through my double-vision, I saw Ben, animal-like, loping towards my friend. He screamed as with mighty force Ben's enormous, expertly-crafted, effectively-tattooed, aerodynamic penis pierced my friends anal skin. Ben gave one powerful pelvic thrust, and my friend was propelled across the room crashing into a priceless Ming vase Ben had delicately placed on a side-table, then fell to floor bleeding with shards of china embedded in his posterior. Barely capable of movement, I staggered towards the front door before collapsing, and realizing in my trauma that in fact I was not finished here. Ben turned around violently, and his hoo-hoo dilly knocked me to the floor one more time. For the first time since that terrific three-way from several hours past, I was once again starting to enjoy myself. Ben, reading my thoughts, screamed at the top of his lungs, "THAT'S ABOUT TO CHANGE".  
Unable to utter an intelligible response, I merely gurgled something similar to the sound of a moist fart. Ben, aroused by this, ran over and thrust his penis down my throat. Violently. Although the pain was near-unbearable, somehow my sexual desire drove me on, and I managed to relieve Ben, slurping his seminal fluids down my throat and into my stomach, where they mixed with my corned-beef from the night before. This mixture formed a violent reaction, and I could feel the solution gushing from my throat coating Ben's john thomas - I then felt my stomach rupture from the pressure. Crawling across the ground, surrounded by own bile and blood, I managed to fumble my feebly re-attached belt clasp, and remove my already tattered trousers. My anus was ready and present, sir. Ben, detecting my pheromones, leapt upon me and ravaged my anus for several minutes. I cried out, both in joy and agony, letting out an orgasmic moan as my anal surrounding was forced apart, and tore. My prostate was left exposed, and out in the open; Ben took advantage of this by licking it softly for several minutes before tearing it off with his teeth, to my agony. Yet, through the pain and the blood and the anal juices, I saw for the first time in several sexually-satisfying minutes, my friend stumble towards me out of the seminal gloom. Then, with the swiftness of a tiger, Ben whipped a knife out of his bulging colon, and slit my friend's throat there and then. For some extraordinary reason, I did not feel guilt, nor pain or sadness. Just a desire to have Ben all to myself. Then, Ben bent down to me, gave me a soft, tender kiss on my cheek, and whispered sensually, "we must do this again some time..."

That was not the last time I saw him

TO BE CONTINUED in...

"BEN 2 - THE RECKONING"


End file.
